Life of a Reality Show Host
by figs89
Summary: After tragedy strikes on the fourth season of Total drama, Chris is exiled. Fifteen years later, he looks back on each of the campers lives and where they are today. Oneshot


**Warning:** Somewhat sad…

Enjoy

________________________________________________________________________________

His hand gingerly reached into the big tattered box. His hand made contact with a crumbled up piece of paper. Pulling the ball of paper out, he unfolds it, and flattens it out. His eyes go wide as he stares down at the ripped up picture. He tries to look away, but he cannot bear it. His eyes are glued to the paper, tears welling in his eyes. He thought he had gotten rid of it all. He thought he would never come across any of it ever again. All the years he had spent forgetting the tragedy that was Total Drama Island, wasted. Chris stared down at the picture, his face hard as stone. It was the picture of the entire cast from the first season. He looked at their smiling faces, their youth, everything he had lost. He ran his fingers through his light graying black hair. He stood up over the old box of memories, and strode over to his dust covered couch. He plopped down, resting his tensed back on it's pillows. He stared at the picture, and it all came back…..

_*15 years back, the fourth season of Total Drama*_

_Chris grinned as he watched the now 19 year old campers groan and squirm in their seats as his trusted Chef dropped plates of disgusting food in front of them. It was early on in the season, and only Lindsay, Trent, and Sadie had been eliminated. As the campers had grown, so had their hatreds for Chris. Chris looked around the Mess all and grinned. Noah, now a mature young man, was hurling in a barrel rather violently, as Eva stood behind him, grumbling about him being a wimp. The unlikely two had become a couple back during Total Drama Action, and Chris took every opportunity to bug the two about their odd love. He continues to look around, noticing the campers misfortunes. Ezekiel was running outside to throw-up. DJ was rubbing Katie's back as she tenderly stuck a purple hot dog in her mouth. Geoff and Bridgette were holding each other, wide eyed, as they stared at the slop in front of them .Duncan raised an eyebrow as Courtney shoved a spoonful of who knows what in her mouth. He smiled, enoying every second of it. He then noticed Harold, lying on his back, on the floor. Chris grinned and laughed out loud, turning to the camera. "Looks like our buddy Harold is having a bit of trouble digesting his gummy slug soup!". The lanky nerd was taking deep breaths. Leshawna ran up to him, and knelt down rubbing his forehead, tying to find what was wrong. The interracial couple had been reunited during season three, when Harold had told off Heather after she had completely wrecked the sista. "Baby? Sugabean?! Harry, honey? Yall betta wake up!". She pressed her ear up to his chest and a look of pure horror spread across the sista's face. " Chef! Chris! We need a doctor!". Chris face changed from a grin to shock as ran over to the couple. Harold looked up at him, gasping for breath, a look of pure terror in his eyes….._

_The rest of that day had gone by pretty fast. The paramedics had rushed Harold to the hospital, and the entire cast had headed after them. All 21 campers, Chef, and Chris sat in the waiting room for 2 days. Leshawna sobbed into Gwen's shoulder the entire time, and Gwen sobbed, seeing her best friend in so much distress. Finally, late in the night, the doctor entered the room. Everyone was dead asleep, except for Chris, Leshawna, and a trembling Ezekiel, who had become great friends with Harold over the years. The doctor slowly approached the three, wringing his fingers nervously. Chris looked down, Leshawna's cry slowly stalled to a whimper, and Ezekiel carefully lifted off his toque, staring at the doctor with wide eyes. The doctor stopped, and stood there, gathering words. "I- I don't know how to tell you this. The boy fought and fought, he was a trooper. But that allergy was fatal. I- I'm sorry, there was nothing he could do…." The doctor slowly turned and headed back through the door as Leshawna collapsed in the prarie boy's lap, sobbing heavily. Ezekiel bent over, crying over Leshawna heavily. Chris just sat there, still as a statue. His eyes staring at the door that the doctor had just left from. A sole tear dripped out of his eye and trickled down his face……_

…… From that day on, Chris had been alone. He had been bombarded with lawsuits days after Harold's death. The show was cancelled. He was attacked by every newspaper and magazine in Canada. He was hated by everyone. He lost all his money, his house, his friends, his family. The island was sold away to some other show. He spent three years in jail, then was freed and exiled by the public.

--

As Chris stared at the picture, a tear trickled down his cheek as he remembered the horrid memory. He stared at the picture. They had all become famous. All of them. Even Chef, his best friend, had moved on and went to culinary school. Despite him nearing the age of 60, the Chef now had his own cooking show and was widely famous. Chris had thrown out his TV years ago, but he had it long enough to know that his old friend had become more famous than he could ever be.

Chris groaned as he thought of the campers. They all became rich and famous. They were known as "the 21 survivors", for surviving 3 years of torture. He scanned the picture, and his eyes landed on a young man wearing a tiny hoodie and a goofy blue hat. Ezekiel. Chris remembered how he had mocked him. How he told him he would never become a regular person. He was wrong. Ezekiel, now 34 years old, ran the biggest chain of nightclubs in Canada. "Blue Hat" clubs. He was one of the richest men in the world, and was insanely famous. The boy that Chris had called "Antisocial" was now one of the most popular people in the country.

Chris shook his head, his eyes landing on the picture once again. This time on a brunette girl dressed in a blue sweatsuit. Chris' eyes went wide as he thought of Eva. The strongest girl he had ever met. He remembered how he had also mocked her. Once again, she went on to be more famous than he had been. After the show, her and her little bookworm had gotten married at 22, and settled down, but she never gave up on bodybuilding. She was now a professional bodybuilder, and though she wasn't too famous, she was well known and appeared in plenty of magazines. The girl that Chris had called "a crazy iron woman" was now living content and happily.

Chris then thought about how he had made fun of her and her little boyfriend. He glanced over at Noah's picture. The little goofball wearing a sweater vest. No one had ever let go the "kissed a guy" incident and he had remained one of the least popular contestants over the years. Despite this, he won the 3rd season. Even though not well liked by the other contestants, he had been loved by the fans of the show, and after the show, he became insanely famous. He appeared in several movies, but apparently never lost his brainpower. After several years of fame, Noah settled down, and got back into politics. After four more years, Noah became a mayor. The young man the Chris had called "a bookworm" was now a mayor and was happily living with Eva.

Chris then looked over at the homely little farm girl smiling weirdly at the camera. He didn't remember much about Beth, but he knew enough to know she was also living the good life. Apparently, after the show, Beth had been offered to star in a new sitcom called "Ugly Bethy". She accepted the offer and the TV show was now one of the most popular shows in the country. The farm girl that he had called "a wannabe" was now the star of a hit TV show.

Chris' eyes then landed on the two "BFFFls" that had been known as Katie and Sadie. He remembered the day that they had split up as friends, and the way he had mocked it. Katie had begun dating DJ, and Sadie got jealous that she could never find a boy who loved her. That day had been four days before Sadie's elimination, and the two girls had never gotten a chance to make up. When the show ended, Katie's family moved away, and she went to fashion school, eventually establishing her own line of clothes. Sadie became a newscaster for a prominent Canadian channel. Katie now lived with DJ and was expecting, while Sadie was still single. Chris began to feel guilty about taking the break-up of the BFFFLs so lightly. The two girls he had called "airheaded best friends" were now living on separate sides of the Country.

Chris began to lightly cry, but he shook his head and held it. He needed to get away from this picture, from these memories. He couldn't. He stared back at the crumpled picture, this time noticing the beautiful Justin. He almost smiled at the sight. He had loved watching Justin and how the girls reacted to him. Well, after the show, obviously, Justin became a model and he was recently named hottest man in Canada. Though being as successful as he was, Justin never found a girl he could fit with. His ego had gotten the best of him and now he was alone. The guy that Chris had called "Man Candy" never found a girl he had chemistry with.

Chris' eyes shifted a little to the left, landing on Leshawna. Oh lord, Leshawna. After her time on the show, she had gotten many offers to be in movies or star in shows, but she turned them down. For several years, she couldn't get over the death of her string bean. Eventually, she accepted that he was gone and that she had to move on. She took an offer to be in a gang movie and her career as an actress took off. Off the set though, she rarely speaks. For this reason, she hasn't dated one guy since the show. The sista that Chris had called "Loudmouth" was now a rarely speaking movie star.

The thoughts of Leshawna and Harold brought tears back to the middle aged man's eyes. He began to think of the other couples that had developed over the years. Sure, Eva and Noah, and DJ and Katie had gotten together, but other than that no one seemed to find love on the island after the first season. Bridgette and Geoff were still together, as were Duncan and Courtney. Gwen and Trent never got back together after TDA, but they did stay friends. Lindsay left Tyler heartbroken…..

Thoughts of Tyler pissed Chris off. He and the athlete had gained quite a rivalry over the years. As people made fun of Tyler's pathetic attempts at sports, the teen grew bitter. He would glare at Chris and make snappy comments. He would often take out anger on Lindsay, yelling at her whenever she had a dumb blonde moment. Eventually, during season 3, Lindsay dumped Tyler. His anger got the better of him, and he was voted off 8th, making him, Sadie, and Courtney the only campers to never make it to the merge. After the show, Tyler had given up on trying sports, and was offered a sports-casting job. He was now a cocky, smart talking, sports announcer, often poking fun at players and coaches. The quiet, nice athlete that Chris had called the "passive, no-skilled jock" was now a cocky sports announcer.

Chris then looked over at Courtney. She, along with Noah, were the only campers on the show who seemed to have brains. Over the years, being with Duncan caused her to mellow out a bit. This obviously didn't serve her too well, as she came in 11th in the 3rd season, never making it to the merge throughout the show. After Harold won the second season, Courtney began to gain a new respect for the nerd she had hated so much. She ended up being one of the more depressed campers after his death. She went on to become a famous attorney, vowing that she would never let anything as horrible as Total Drama take place ever again. The girl that Chris had called a "Bossy over achiever" was now a mellow lawyer, married to a past delinquent.

Yes, past delinquent. After coming in 3rd place in TDA, then coming in 7th on the 3rd season, Duncan noticed that he was a pretty good athlete. With help from Courtney, he decided to take up football. He went to college, and walked-on to play football there. Using his immense strength and vicious attitude, He was drafted, and now played pro ball as a linebacker. Courtney was so proud of him that they married at age 24, and were now living together in the US. The boy hat Chris had called "Cold hearted delinquent" was now an accomplished pro football player.

This made Chris think of the other camper who went on to play pro football, DJ. After being pushed around by Chef and coming in 10th in TDA, DJ decided he needed to step it up. He trained at Playa De Losers, facing all his fears left and right. This turned Katie on, and she developed a crush on him. After coming in 2nd in the 3rd season, DJ knew he had done well, having a girlfriend and having almost won a season. After the show, he was also drafted into to NFL, playing as a defensive end. He even played against Duncan several times. Him and Katie married at 27, and he was eventually known as the football player who had 13 pet bunnies. The big guy that Chris had called "a wimp" was now a tough pro football player.

Chris once again looked away from the picture. These memories troubled him, but he couldn't seem to get rid of the picture. He looked back, seeing a tubby blond guy with his arm around Noah. Owen. Chris actually did let out a tiny smile when looking at him. The guy brought back so many hilarious memories that Chris couldn't contain it. Owen went on to be one of the most accomplished campers throughout the show, placing 6th in TDA, and 10th in the 3rd season. Him and Izzy's wild relationship lasted the entire show, but it sadly ended after. Owen was sick of being called fat. He joined "The biggest loser" after the show, winning it all, and reducing himself from 318 lbs, all the way down to 197. Izzy became depressed when Owen became more normal, and they believed it was best for them to split up. Owen went on to create a healthy fast food chain called "Totally healthy fast food". Though the name completely sucked, it was a huge success and he was showered with cash. The guy that Chris had called "fat" was now a muscular man who ran a healthy restaurant.

Izzy, though, never changed. After her and Owen's breakup, she went to jail for three years for accidently setting a library on fire. Then, she went on to have her own talk show called "Leave it to Izzy". It was was known for being the craziest show on TV, with her catapulting people and setting numerous things on fire. The girl that Chris had called "Psycho" was still psycho, but really famous at the same time.

He then looked over to the left, noticing Lindsay. The bimbo blond with a big chest. After her and Tyler broke up, she didn't seem to talk much. Eventually, she lost contact with all the TD castmates. She went on to become a female model, but decided she didn't want people stepping all over her anymore. When she had time, Lindsay got tutored. Over time, she actually made it to average intelligence. She became really famous because of her modeling, but what surprised reporters and magazines was that the idiot that they knew from years past actually had a brain now. The girl that Chris had called an "Idiot" was now an intelligent woman.

Chris then looked over at Heather. Over the years, the evil girl that had caused so much drama in TDI had gone under the radar. She eventually became one of the more boring characters. After the show, Heather went to college and got a degree. She got a boyfriend and they married at 25. Though she was still in magazines or on TV sometimes, Heather lived a normal life. The girl that Chris had called "evil" was now living a regular life.

Chris then noticed Geoff. Chris almost smiled at Geoff, too. He will always remember Geoff as the most optimistic guy he had ever met. Geoff and Bridgette's constant kissing relationship was put on hold in season 3, with a brief breakup, but halfway through the season, Bridgette declared that she couldn't stand to be without him, and Geoff agreed. Almost directly after the show, Bridgette and Geoff got married, with most of the TD cast attending the wedding. Geoff actually kept in touch with most of his TD friends, and made sure to invite them to all his celebrity parties. Shortly after the wedding, Bridgette got pregnant at age 21. This didn't prove troublesome for the couple, as their lives stayed moderately the same. Geoff was now working as a sports agent, and actually managed DJ. He was probably one of the most famous people after the show, known for his constant partying. Though he still loves to party, he takes his work very seriously and almost never jokes on the job. The guy that Chris had called a "party dude" was now a very professional sports agent.

Chris then looked over at Bridgette. You would think after giving birth to 3 children, a surfing profession would be tough to maintain. Though a mother of three, Bridgette is said to be one of the best surfers in the world. After her and Geoff were married, they also moved into the US. Bridgette gave birth to their first son, which Geoff named after Harold. Four years later, she had another boy, which they named Chef. Another three years went by, and Bridgette had a baby girl, Violet. Becoming a mother was tough for the clumsy Bridgette, but over the years, her land leg came in, and she is clumsy no more. The girl that Chris had called "Clumsy surfer" now had three kids.

Thoughts of couples brought Trent into his mind for some reason. After TDA, Trent's head went back to normal and he got rid of his Gwen and nine obsessions. He did well in the 3rd season, placing 6th. This was followed by an early elimination in season 4 when Justin convinced people to vote him off. After the show, Trent and Gwen tried their luck again, but it didn't work out. Trent went off to start a band, and it worked out. His band, "The nine guys" became a huge hit and was now widely popular. Not only that, but Cody played keyboard in his band. The guy that Chris had called "The cool guy" had become weird, then normal, and now was in one of the most popular bands in the world.

Gwen on the other hand, became an artist. She painted several paintings of her and her TD friends battling through challenges. These paintings often sold for thousands of dollars and she became rich and famous. She eventually married a regular guy she met at an art studio. She, like DJ, Katie, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette, moved to the US at age 30. The girl that Chris had called "goth" was now a social woman with a husband.

Chris looked around the picture, his eyes landing on Cody, the last of the 21. After TD, Cody went to college in the US. He then moved back to Canada and met up with Trent to find that he was starting a band. Trent let Cody join the band as the keyboard player. Though Cody never quite fit the rockstar persona, the ladies loved him, and he became what people would call a pimp. The nerd that Chris ad called "Wannabe" was now in a band, getting tons of girls.

Chris sadly looked at the picture. He couldn't believe it. Everyone of them had become famous. He stood up, crumpling it back into a ball, and dropped into the box. He kicked the box to the side, and went off to make dinner, alone and depressed……

--

Well, there it is, hope you liked it. Oh, and if anyone was wondering what the standings for my future seasons were, here they are:

**TDI****TDA ** **TDT**

24. Ezekiel 15. Geoff 22. Gwen

23. Eva 14. Bridgette 21. Leshawna

22. Noah 13. Izzy 20. Beth

21. Justin 12. Trent 19. Izzy

20. Katie 11. Gwen 18. Harold

19. Tyler 10. DJ 17. Sadie

18. Izzy 9. Izzy (again) 16. Justin

17. Cody 8. Lindsay 15. Tyler

16. Beth 7. Leshawna 14. Lindsay

15. Sadie -- 12. Geoff

14. Courtney 6. Owen 11. Courtney

13. Harold 5. Beth --

12. Eva (again) 4. Justin 10. Owen

-- 3. Duncan 9. Ezekiel

2. Heather 8. Bridgette

11. Trent 1. Harold 7. Duncan

10. Bridgette 6. Trent

9. Lindsay 5. Eva

8. DJ

7. Izzy (again)

6. Geoff 2. DJ

5. Leshawna 1. Noah

4. Duncan

3. Heather

2. Gwen

1. Owen


End file.
